Betrothed
by LunaticWriter
Summary: AU, Becoming betrothed to a Warlock against his will, was not a future Alec Lightwood saw for himself even if that Warlock was the High Warlock of Brooklyn when forces of darkness begin to form, Alec begins to think he has worse troubles than a chaotic wedding, and mixed feelings for his future husband.
1. Chapter 1

"You did what!?"

The air resonated with a ear-popping **BANG** as Alec's hand, connected with the wooden surface of his father's desk the sound making the elder wince before, he gave his son a look mixed with sternness and sympathy but that only worked to fuel his son's rage.

"Alec you must understand-"

"Understand!?" The young Lightwood interrupted, his striking blue eyes now aflame with anger and frustration, how could he do this? Did the man not care about his input at all? Or how this would affect him.

"Alec we all make sacrifices" Alec blinked at his fathers words, his eye on the verge on the verge of twitching as they narrowed dangerously, "oh I know about sacrifices dad" the title came out as a hiss, almost as if he was seconds away from taking that from the man just like he was taking his freedom away from him.

"I have made sacrifices, but this...You sold me to a warlock!"

Robert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose remaining quiet for a few seconds, before once again opening his mouth "Magnus Bane is the most accomplished warlock, in all of Brooklyn" as if that would get his son to think lighter of the situation, if he told him of his...betrothed title Alec frowned "do you think I care about titles father? You arranged me to marry a man I don't even know! No I won't do it you can't make me, I am not some cattle that is meant to be bought and sold!"

Robert's eyes hardened and narrowed at this, for a split second he felt a sharp pain in his chest before pushing it aside, there was too much at stake for his son not to do this...to many things at risk if he didn't give his son to Magnus Bane, "you will marry this man" he said voice firm and concrete holding no room for argument.

Alec grit his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching in anger "how could you do this to me?" His voice was barely above a whisper, the pain of his father's betrayal starting slither in no matter how hard he tried to fight it back, "do you not care about me? Does my opinion not matter anymore?"

"On this subject yes, everything has already been arranged you will marry Magnus Bane and there is to be no argument are we clear?"

Alec glared at the other, not surprised when he received a more experienced one back seconds felt like hours before Alec reluctantly nodded, "I'm clear father, just as I want to make sure you are clear on the fact that you just lost your only son." With that the youngest turned walking briskly toward the door almost ripping it off it's hinges when he opened it, and slammed it closed.

Robert sighed shaking his head, gazing sadly at the paper of agreement on his desk in time his son would understand.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!"

Alec sighed, leaning against the headboard of his bed as he watched his sister pace the room looking as if she would destroy anything within reach, "it can't be helped now Izzy..." he murmured the frustration and irritation that builded up during his conversation with his father, had finally decimated leaving him only exhausted and tired.

"I mean you just turned eighteen!" She lifted her foot, kicking a book that laid on the floor watching it sail through the air only to hit a nearby wall, with a strange pleasurable satisfaction "and he's marrying you off to some warlock!" Their father strange idea for a birthday gift, "he can't do this there must be something we can do" the male shook his head.

As much as he wanted to believe that something like this, could be undone he wouldn't fool himself into thinking that there was a out in this situation, granted he had never personally met or dealt with warlocks like his father had on a regular basis, but he knew enough about them to know that agreements like this were not taken lightly.

"I looked over the papers, Izzy" he began with a sigh, as he ran a shaky hand through his hair "there firm there isn't a loophole or anything...I have to do this there isn't anyway out of it." Isabella froze in her pacing, whirling around to face her sibling she opened her mouth most likely to shout or scream at him for giving up so easily but her shoulders slumped, her whole body seemingly deflated as the reality of what was happening began to crash down on her.

"It isn't fair..." she sighed as she walked toward the bed, flopping down onto the mattress next to her brother curling her body close to his, he smiled moving downward on the bed so he could get more comfortable, before hooking his arms around her pulling her in close for a moment he just layed there with her...what if this was the last time they would be able to do this? The thought of that made the frown on his face deepen and a flicker of sadness, clench at his heart.

"Stop it" Isabella huffed, as if knowing what her older brother was thinking her dark eyes rolled in their sockets before she lifted a hand flicking her fingers on the male's forehead, Alec winced fighting back a smile as he asked "what was that for?" She rolled her eyes once again before giving him a knowing look.

"You were thinking about us not being able to, do...this again weren't you?" He didn't respond but his sadness of the possibility of that happening, the possibility of not being able to see his family again...

"You're doing it again" he felt the fingers flick his forehead, but this time harder he winced rubbing the now red spot that stood out on his pale skin, "stop thinking so morbidly" Isabella scolded although her tone was light, and her gaze was soft "I...I'm not going to lie and say everything will be fine, and that we'll always have moments like this."

He knew she wouldn't although she was only sixteen, she had a strong grasp on reality and what it entailed "but...let's at least enjoy what time we have left okay?" That seemed like a good idea, a very good idea Alec nodded, and held his sister closer, his eyes closing before he could stop them as he let out a sigh.

****He ignored the question, that constantly ran through his mind: How much longer will they have moment's like this left?


	2. Chapter 2

Alec Lightwood.

Magnus stared at the picture held tightly in his hand, his green yellow eyes taking in the features of the shy quiet boy in the photo, he took in the other's eyes...those beautiful striking blue eyes that grabbed his attention the moment he laid eyes on the young shadowhunter.

He should have felt guilty, when he forced this agreement on Robert Lightwood but he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of elation that weighed more than the guilt ever could, the Lightwoods -especially Robert in particular- always wanted an allegiance with Warlocks, so he was more than happy to set up this arrangement.

He had waited patiently, watching from the sidelines as Alec grew and trained sacrificing everything only to gain very little in return, how he had lost the things most precious to him his brother, his father's respect the moment he came out to him about his sexual orientation, and at times the person he viewed as a brother.

Magnus clutched the picture tightly in hand before placing it on his desk, closing his eyes for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, he was doing the right thing by making this arrangement it was a win win situation that would soon benefit all.

"Alec honey, I know you're upset but can you at least pretend to be happy?"

Alec's eyes rolled in their sockets as he turned to look at her, he stared at Maryse for a moment not saying nor doing anything until his lips curled into a obviously false smile, his mother sighed shaking her head "I know this isn't fair on you sweetie-" damn right it wasn't, "but there is a lot riding on this wedding if there was any other way, your father and I would take it but there isn't."

His father? Were they talking about the same man? His father would have agreed to this whether there was another way or not. But instead he nodded slowly uttering a small "I know mother..." before following her inside the pristine building it was in a way just like he would imagine it to be.

The place was high class, even for a apartment building it looked like the kind of place Alec would long to live in and would often stand on the sidewalk, staring at it but would never be able to afford living in, the shadowhunter sighed as he followed his mother toward the elevators he could feel the lingering stares and questioning glances that they received with every step they took.

He wasn't surprised, even if he didn't use his senses to check he was almost positive that the building was swarmed with nothing but Warlocks and magic users, shadowhunter's never entered in a place so heavily filled with them, but in this type of situation there was no choice in the matter.

Pale fingers drummed against Alec's leg, impatiently crap was he nervous? Why would he it's not like he wanted to be here to begin with...but still...when he thought back to the imagery, that kept popping up in his head he couldn't help but feel a hint of, intimidating and nervousness.

"Ah there you are!"

Light blue eyes twitched unconsciously, but he kept his expression neutral his mother however was a brilliant actress she smiled brightly, her arms opening to embrace the man that walked toward them Alec fought to roll his eyes, but a snort managed to slip out but he quickly disguised it as a cough.

Magnus Bane was in a way how he imagined, with his dark pitch black hair and green almost yellow eyes he was...attractive, damn he wasn't suppose to be attractive it would make everything so much harder.

"You must be the Lightwoods" his voice was soft almost verging on husky, and it sent a shiver up Alec's spine, he wasn't even in the man's presence for a full minute and he was already contemplating how to tape his mouth shut, Maryse's smile widened if possible Alec mentally commended her for being able to keep up this act, for a second he almost thought the smile was genuine.

"Yes my name is Maryse" his mother introduced, her pastel almost colorless cheeks turned rosy when Magnus gently grasped her hand in order to press a formal kiss in that moment the youngest Lightwood's eyes rolled in their sockets.

"And you-" Magnus's eyes seemed to glow for a moment, as they turned toward Alec the hunter tensed before you could stop himself, the warlock smirked as if able to practically feel the muscles freeze and coil as if they were getting prepared for an impending attack, the look in the man's eyes sharpened and Alec suddenly felt as if the other wanted to devour him.

Slowly.

"You must be Alec Lightwood..." Alec blinked as if the sound of his fiancee's voice tore him from a type of mental trance, and he fought back a blush "uhh...yeah that's me..." oh great Alec smooth real smooth no wonder, it takes a damn arranged marriage for you to finally get your first kiss.

Magnus smiled taking a step toward him, before gently grasping onto the male's hand his grip on the appendage so light it was almost like he was afraid it would break, if he added even the slightest pressure he mimicked the kiss he gave his mother, but his lips lingered his eyes clashing with his betrothed making it feel more intimate than it should have.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

****In that moment Alec knew, he was screwed...he was beyond screwed.


End file.
